Vehicles include various compartments that are accessible from outside the vehicle such as an engine compartment or trunk, for example. For electric drive vehicles, an additional area normally occupied by a vehicle engine is available for added cargo space under a hood or other closure panel. It is important to be able to latch and unlatch such a closure panel in an efficient manner Additionally, it is important to be able to see clearly into the compartment during both day and night.